Secret Rendezvous
by bubbles799
Summary: If Rachel was honest, she had questioned telling him about her meeting with Daniel. But then he looked at her.


**Title:** Secret Rendezvous  
**Author:** bubbles799  
**Show:** _Packed to the Rafters_  
**Characters:** Jake/Rachel, spoken from Rachel's point of view.  
**Summary:** If Rachel was honest, she had questioned telling him about her meeting with Daniel. But then he looked at her.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, but hey, Christmas is a coming...

_**Just a one shot I wrote early this morning on the plane. And I mean early; it was about 4am (Sydney time, 1am if you're in Perth) so apologies if it's not quite up to scratch. **_

_**Taken from Season 2, Episode 18 'Space Junk' where Daniel decided to show his head again. **__Italics __**are for the lines actually spoken, regular text is what I've written. **_

_Rachel: I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm late. I had a, I had a meeting.  
Jake: What? And you couldn't text?_

/

And I knew I couldn't lie to him. I had always planned on telling him about the 'meeting' I had just been to. Okay, if I'm honest, perhaps I had questioned telling him once or twice. But when Jake mentioned something about texting, the guilt of not telling him would overcame me. I just knew it.

So the best approach to telling him the truth? I knew he wasn't going to be thrilled by hearing about Daniel. I even would go so far as to say that he was going to be far from thrilled. So what do I do...

**/**

_Rachel: Um, no I, um... It was a bit more than a meeting. Um, Daniel is back at work and he's working on the rampant campaign._

**/**

Oh Rachel Rafter... Sometimes I surprise myself. Yep, there I was, just saying that I would be working with Daniel, as would Jake, ever so casually. I tried to make it sound normal, although my previous relationship with Daniel had been anything but normal. It had felt like it at first. Until it all came crashing down a little further down the track...

But snapping back to the real world, I have Jake in front of me. Taking in the news himself. He'd have to be a dummy not to put it all together.

/

_Jake: Daniel? As in your ex Daniel?  
Rachel: Yep.  
Jake: The guy who beat you up, got you hooked on drugs and sent round that sex tape?_

/

Yerp... he was onto it. That was indeed the Daniel I was referring to. When I had seen a glimpse of a future with Jake, I had thought it best to tell him about my past. I was smart enough to know that if we started off a relationship with secrets, it would never work. And here we were, with Daniel waltzing back unexpectedly into our lives.

_Rachel: Yep, that's the one. We have to work together so I needed to make sure he'd changed.  
Jake: Wow... Right. Well I'll show him bloody civilised; I should go round there and belt him. _

**/**

Oh great. One of the issues (although there had been many) that I'd suffered from with Daniel was violence. Yet Jake says, just as casually as I had told him about Daniel's return, his plans of what he'd like to do to Daniel.

I guess I shouldn't be shocked. I mean, looked at what Dad had done to Daniel that night after I turned up... like I did.

_/_

_Rachel: Uh, see that? That right there? That's the fastest way for us to break up Jake.  
Jake: Alright, well I'm not doing the ad then. He can shove it.  
Rachel: Jake, please. That is ridiculous. This is a great opportunity for you and there is a wardrobe test for you tomorrow.  
Jake: No, no, I'm not doing it. Like, I was never going to make a career out of it anyway.  
Rachel: Please don't make this any harder for me than it already is.  
/_

I knew that hiding from the problem would only make it worse. And if Jake and I didn't go ahead with the advertising pitch for Rampant, Daniel could feel satisfied that he'd interfered, that he'd won. If there was something worse than having to painfully remember everything that had happened with Daniel, it was the feeling that Daniel might think he'd driven a wedge between is.

_/_

_Jake: Alright. I'll do it for you.  
Rachel: Good. Thank you.  
Jake: But I swear to god if he even looks at you funny..._

_/_

Oh god...

/

_Rachel: Jake!  
Jake: I'm going to poke him in the eye!_

/

I couldn't help but laugh inside. I knew how lucky I was to have Jake, protectiveness and all.

_**Just an idea. Would love a review if you have the time and don't mind. **_


End file.
